


A Welcome Distraction

by FlamingSquid



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingSquid/pseuds/FlamingSquid
Summary: With the quarantine comes boredom, and boredom is not something Persephone likes to see souring her girlfriend's mood. She decides the best way to give her a pick-me-up is through one of her (other) loves, cooking together.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Welcome Distraction

Olivia was not a homebody in any sense of the word. She enjoyed relaxing in her flat; watching TV, reading one of the books Persephone would bring with her on sport physiology or some other novel her girlfriend’s mother had gifted her in the past that she couldn’t bring herself to rid herself of. It did make Seph’s cheeks a dark purple when she would recite the terms she had seen in them, even if she weren’t using them in the right context. But now, she was well and truly bored.

Self-isolation started only a week ago and it was clear to Persephone that her partner was already feeling lost in herself. The oni herself was not averse to it mostly; granted it did little to help her mental health but staying in the flat was not much of a problem. Despite her job, she considered herself very much an introverted person, something her friends found amusing when paired with Olivia’s very extroverted personality. Granted, it wasn’t her flat to begin with, having moved in with her red-headed girlfriend nearly 3 months ago, so she couldn’t consider herself that familiar with it to feel bored.

While her days had become more open and malleable; her gym closing for the foreseeable future, same with the restaurant Olivia worked at. They both felt anxiety over their futures, and still did to some degree. It was out of mutual assuredness that it would work out that they both felt relieved about their livings.

No, the anxiety Olivia felt was less existential than that. Well, not anymore. It was more a feeling of stasis; her daily routine had been put on hold, her friends would call her, but she missed chatting over coffee and seeing their exaggerated faces when they chatted about their lives. Even her daily jogs were put on hold, to the point where Persephone recently found her pacing in the around the flat or shaking her legs while she sat down. She wasn’t the greatest at reading people’s emotions, she could tell Olivia was restless and needed an outlet for her energy.

 _“Hey Liv, y’know how people are baking to sorta pass the time? I’m not the greatest cook but do you wanna try doing that together? I know you love teaching me how to cook”_ her voice trailed with a smirk plastered on her face. She knew her girlfriend had a weakness for teaching her how to cook, the same way she practically melted when Liv first said “tachycardia” after reading her physiology journals.

 _“Seeeeeph, it’s like…6pm. Can we not do it tomorrow?”_ was the best the oni could translate from the muffled sounds coming from Olivia’s face being buried in the couch cushions. The day started with her attempting to watch My Crazy Ex-Girlfriend for the third time but she could barely pay attention long enough to concentrate on it; either staring at her oni partner doing stretches in the kitchen or outside the window to the grey clouds that hung over the city. After a while, she retreated in to herself, or as a more apt description, buried her face into the couch in a sort of weird nap.

Persephone knew she had to pull out all the stops to convince her partner to leave her cushioned tomb. _“Well, the food delivery came today…and I noticed we had some strawberries so, wouldn’t you want to help your lovely girlfriend make a delicious strawberry cheesecake?”_. She saw the pile of orange hair move. She had her. There was no way she could turn down her favourite dessert!

 _“…well it would be a waste to not use the stuff if we have it..”_ , each word becoming clearer as she picked herself up from the couch, her curled hair pushed to the side. Despite being a few metres away, the oni swore she saw a smile spread across Olivia’s face, something she always loved to see, especially recently.

The next hour or so was a blur in all honesty. At some points they stopped baking the cheesecake and just held each other, which didn’t help when they realised their clothes were now covered in handprints and cream cheese residue. Even making the biscuit base wasn’t easy, especially when they both ended up feeding them to each other more than actually using them in the recipe. It was honestly lucky they had more than one pack in their order.

 _“Babe, can you grate the lemon please? I think our little dessert needs some zest”_ the redhead giggled to her oni partner. Persephone always found it adorable how flirty Olivia would get while cooking. She worried their joint baking would do nothing but remind her of the restaurant’s stressful atmosphere, but she was glad such wasn’t the case. She seemed glad to have been persuaded into it, and that’s all the oni wanted to see. It was unusual for her to see the usually energetic human fail to wake before noon or spend her days in a blank state. This was her way of trying to return to some state or normalcy for them.

The highlight of the day for Persephone came near the end, when it came time to spread the filling across the biscuit base. Olivia left it up to the now-adept hands of her girlfriend, but her purple hands jittered with a small fraction of anxiety upon picking up the frosting spatula and beginning to spread. She often felt she was too aggressive with these things; buttering bread almost always ended up in several pieces. For the most part, she had managed to even out the beige mixture evenly, but surface was still riddled with random tips. Upon seeing this, and feeling her inner romantic bubbling up, the redhead came behind the oni, taking her hand into her own. Helping her even out the mixture while interlocking her fingers on top of hers. It would’ve been entirely flawless of a move, if it weren’t for her difficulty in reaching her head around the other side of her partner, causing a situation of the blind guiding the lost.

With their work done for the day, and the clock just now passing 8:45, they left the cake to set in the fridge while they made their way to the couch. Olivia resumed a similar position to what she had earlier, though now her head was buried in the neck of her lover as she rested on top of her. The oni was a great source of heat, and for her partner, a relaxing presence. It was no surprise to Persephone that she soon became more of a bed than a cushion with a few minutes. Now she was torn; carry her love to bed, bridal style, or lay there and enjoy her current position.

With the realisation that lights were still on and the shifting of the redhead now lodged an elbow into her stomach, she decided on the former.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo yeaaaaah been a bit since I last posted something about these two. Lockdown, uni work, general mental health stuff; all have taken up my time of late but hopefully I can use my now fully free time to write some more about these cuties :D Hopefully you enjoy(ed) reading it! Been a while since I've written something that wasn't mostly a joke (yes I'm looking at you my MTG fanfic, you know what you are >_>)


End file.
